


【德哈】他们的咖啡厅

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: “喜欢你真的是一件很美好的事情。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】他们的咖啡厅

哈利和德拉科拥有一段从大学持续到毕业乃至走向社会的爱情——按哈利的话来说，他对德拉科一见钟情；按德拉科的话来说，他对哈利一见倾心。  
他们从大学毕业，搬进了同一间公寓，各自进入公司，两人都过着早出晚归的生活，即使生活在同一个屋檐下，他们也颇有一种聚少离多的感觉。年轻人总是叛逆又大胆的，在某个月的最后的周末，两人同时将自己的辞呈放上餐桌，告诉对方自己想要辞职。于是下一个周末时，俩人都有了大把的时间和对方腻在一起。  
“我们要不，开间咖啡厅吧？”德拉科的手搭在哈利的腰上说。  
“嗯，就这么做吧。”哈利蹭进德拉科的颈窝，“你给我煮的咖啡都很好喝呀！至于我…我想我可以去你的店里洗杯子。”  
德拉科伸手捏着哈利的下巴轻轻摇了两下，“店长夫人洗什么杯子？坐在旁边看我煮咖啡就行了。”  
哈利抬起头看着德拉科，“…那杯子怎么办？”他问得很认真。  
“嗯……也许我们会有其他的员工？”德拉科挑了挑一边的眉毛。  
“德拉科…”哈利低着头，似乎在嘟着嘴，“我们…可不可以开一家只有你和我的咖啡厅？不要其他的员工，就我们两个…”  
“好是当然好，但是会很忙也会很累哦。这样也没关系吗？”德拉科手指伸进哈利的黑发，轻轻地梳着。  
“嗯，没关系。”哈利抬起头，眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
两个人依偎在沙发里亲密了一会儿。  
“你说你爸妈知道你辞了公司就为了开咖啡厅，会怎么想？”德拉科在接吻的间隙问哈利。  
“我想这个问题也该问问你，马尔福少爷。”哈利声音里带笑，“放着公司不去接手，跟男朋友开咖啡厅？马尔福先生知道了会生气的吧？”说着他做出了一副害怕的样子抱紧了自己。  
德拉科笑着摸摸哈利的背，“父亲倒也没希望我那么早接手公司，也许他觉得我趁年轻，多做点自己想做的事情也不错。倒是你，波特先生没说你什么吗？突然从自家公司辞职。”  
“我说这份工作占用了我谈恋爱的时间，等我晚几年再来。”哈利转着眼珠子说，他咬了咬下唇，看向德拉科，“骗你的啦！我说我想先做些自己想做的工作。…总之我爸爸也觉得这样挺好的。”  
——你以为是两个年少轻狂的毕业生一时兴起，其实只是两位小少爷的享受生活。

于是德拉科和哈利两个人开了一间咖啡厅，取名叫Attachment。  
是一家小小的店，毕竟只由两个人经营，也因为这样更有温馨气氛和人情味——哈利是这么说的。店名招牌是用的德拉科的笔迹，整个店都用白色系来装点，在暖光的映衬下，布置成法式风格的店从内到外都散发着温柔又浪漫的气息。两人叉着腰站在店门口，看了看店，又转头看向对方，情不自禁地接了个吻。  
“你的店看起来真不错。”哈利说。  
“也是你的，我亲爱的。”德拉科说，他又伸手揽过哈利的肩膀，在他额头上轻吻了一下。

开业第一天，来客很少，其中还有一大半都是他们俩的亲友。  
“Attachment——依恋，爱慕，忠诚，长情…”潘西和布雷斯站在门口看着招牌，“…他俩真是时刻都在调情。”  
“我还以为大学期间你就已经适应他俩的模式了。”布雷斯看着潘西拿出手机给店面拍了张照片，“进去吧？”  
走进店就看到德拉科背对着门口在操作台忙活，哈利站在吧台边笑着迎接他们。跟着哈利，他们来到了赫敏和罗恩已经入座的四人席，“喝点什么？”哈利递出了菜单，潘西还在忙着给店内装潢拍照。  
布雷斯示意让赫敏和罗恩先看，被告知他俩已经点好了之后才研究起了菜单，“嗯…一杯卡布奇诺。”他把菜单往潘西的方向挪了挪，视线也顺着往下，看到了最后一行，“Attachment Service？还是for free？这是什么？”他问。  
“一桌限点一份。”哈利说，“…至于是什么…大概点了就知道了？”  
潘西显然被吸引了，于是她首先敲了敲这行字，“一份Attachment Service，再一杯焦糖玛奇朵。”她给菜单拍了张照，再递回给哈利，“谢谢。”  
“收到。Attachment Service会和饮品一起来。”他抱着菜单，歪了歪头，“…敬请期待？”说完跑回了吧台，把单子交给了德拉科。  
“…他们要搞什么附加服务啊？”罗恩直直地看着哈利的背影，“难道是给我们做什么表演吗？”  
“等下不就知道了。”赫敏拍了拍罗恩示意他收回视线，“这店的陈设真不错啊，看起来花了不少心思。”  
“是啊…”潘西拿着手机打着字，“也真的很上镜。”她举着手机给赫敏看刚刚拍的照片。  
“我想我也应该拍几张。”赫敏也拿出了手机。  
布雷斯看着视线依旧不离屏幕的潘西问：“在干什么？”  
“发一条Instagram。”潘西手指挪到了屏幕右上角轻点，然后放下了手机，“介绍介绍这个漂亮的店。”  
有段时间不见的朋友们聊了一会儿近况，没过多久就看到哈利和德拉科各拿着一个托盘走来他们的座位，“好久不见。”德拉科笑着打招呼。  
“赫敏，罗恩，你们的拿铁。”哈利把杯子放在他俩面前，把托盘夹到腋下，又伸手从德拉科的托盘上拿下潘西和布雷斯的咖啡，“好了，你们的点单还有一份Attachment Service…”他转过头看了看德拉科。  
“你们准备好了吗？”德拉科也转头看向哈利，再向席上的朋友们发问。  
“意思是我该录个视频吗？”潘西说着，已经打开了相机。  
在她按下录制键的那一秒，德拉科就把手摸去了哈利的腰侧，哈利也用空着的那只手揽上德拉科的脖子，他们对视，靠近，然后接吻…  
潘西把这段视频也发上了Instagram，配文是介绍店长和他的男朋友。

开业第二天，从Instagram上看到那段视频而慕名前来的客人在店门口排起了长队。

其实Attachment Service就是德拉科和哈利的亲密互动时间——也许是一个很亲昵的拥抱，也可能是一个吻，这全看他们的心情。从菜单上看到这项免费的服务，大多数的客人都很难抵住好奇心，而当他们拿出手机想要录像时就会被店长告知禁止摄影。光用肉眼和记忆留住的画面总是会越来越淡，店里的常客却越来越多，甚至在Instagram上有了专门的话题，话题里都是在表示对Attachment这家店的喜欢和对他们爱情的支持——当然，能留住客人绝不止是因为这项Service，德拉科煮的咖啡的确很不错这一点才是占了大比重，店里用的原料也都是进口的高品质产品，装潢也十分讲究，十分适合拍照…总之，Attachment很快就成为了一家口碑噱头双丰收的咖啡厅。  
“真是个商人。”德拉科的好友们又来光顾，潘西抱怨着，“马尔福先生？宣传费用给我结一下？”  
德拉科一把捞过路过的哈利，转头亲了一口，被突然袭击的哈利一时没反应过来，锤了一下他的肩膀，然后他就看着自家男朋友捂着嘴跑掉了，再转头坏笑着对潘西说：“送你的，结清了。”  
“…我保证不让潘西再提钱的事情了，德拉科，你放过我们的眼睛吧。”布雷斯捂着脸说。  
“原来你们还没习惯啊，大学四年你们都过来了…”德拉科装作困扰的样子，“不过这一辈子你们可能都得忍着了。”  
“都这么多年了还腻得像热恋期的小情侣的也只有你俩了。”潘西已经接受了现实。  
德拉科看向哈利的方向，他看到他靠着吧台，耳尖还红红的，悄悄往自己的方向看，意料外地对上视线后又立刻别开头…德拉科也不自觉地笑了起来。  
“我们还要热恋很久。”他说。

晚上回到家，哈利似乎有点不高兴，比起说不高兴，更像是在担心着什么。  
“怎么了宝贝，太累了吗？”哈利枕着德拉科的大腿上躺在沙发上，“抱你去床上？”  
“不是…”哈利翻了个身，双手箍住德拉科的腰，脸贴在德拉科的肚子，“累也是你更累，我都没干什么啦…”  
德拉科揉着哈利的头，“那怎么不开心呢，傻宝宝…”  
哈利埋着脸摇摇头，隔着睡衣蹭德拉科的腹肌，又侧过头用清亮的眸子看他，“就是…那个…德拉科，我在想我们是不是太高调了一点？”  
“你会这样想吗？宝贝。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，手顺着脸颊摸到他的脖子，“要不我们先取消Attachment Service？我可不希望我的宝贝因为这个而愁眉苦脸的。”灰色的眸子里是满满的温柔。  
“你真好…还以为我说出来会让你不开心…”哈利伸手撩开德拉科的睡衣下摆，又把脸贴近，用额头蹭蹭，再细细亲吻。  
德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“是那个意思？”  
“我以为我表现得够明显了？”哈利抬起头笑着看德拉科，“所以？…呜哇！！”  
话没说完，哈利已经被压在了沙发上，“享受男朋友的疼爱吧，哈利。”德拉科吻了上去，不同于在店里的亲吻，是侵占的，是强势但也不失温柔的，还有夹带在吻里的欲求和渴望…  
“唔…轻点做…！明天还要早起…呜！德拉科！！”不过哈利这句建议大概率是不会被采用的。

早上，哈利揉着腰起床，德拉科倒是满脸餍足，睡眠向来比哈利浅的他已经做好了早餐等着哈利起床。  
“早安，宝贝。”德拉科吻着哈利的额头，手轻轻揉着哈利的后腰。  
“…臭德拉科…我不跟你说早安！”哈利红着脸，两只手掐着德拉科的脸颊——说是掐着，也没舍得用力气。  
洗漱好再吃完早餐就到了该出门的时间了，德拉科却不放过哈利。  
“…今天没有附加服务了，亲够了再出门。”德拉科的吻落在哈利的眼睑鼻尖，然后是脸颊和唇瓣，脖颈也没放过，还不忘记咬了咬耳朵。  
“德拉科！昨晚上你还没亲够吗？”哈利捂着脖子上遮挡痕迹的创可贴，想起自己衣服下还藏着数量可观的吻痕，“走了！真的要走了！”  
德拉科收紧手臂，再腾出一只手托着哈利的下巴让他抬头，接着就吻上了他的嘴唇，不轻不重的吮吻，“这样差不多了…但感觉还是不太够，有空再补好了…”  
在哈利以不准德拉科上床睡觉为要挟之后，他们终于出门了。

“不好意思，从今天开始Attachment Service取消了哦。”哈利微微笑着，这已经是他今天不知道第多少次解释菜单上被用不透明的胶布贴了起来的那行字了。  
客人们都露出了一些遗憾的表情，但很快又投入到了自己桌上的对话中，偶尔抬眼看看德拉科再看看哈利，甚至有人会轻轻叹上一口气。  
哈利收拾空出来的桌子时听到了身后传来的一些对话——  
“他们是不是感情出了问题啊…？”  
“很有可能，你看他们都不说话…”  
“可惜了，不过对了…你不是一直都想问问…”  
“…对哦，不如就今天问问吧，店里也没什么人…”  
再从后厨出来的哈利就看到了德拉科站在那桌前，正拿着便签写些什么，然后他又看到德拉科扯下那张递给其中一位女孩，还对她们笑了笑，接着他们又聊了起来。  
哈利看着难得没有塞得满满当当的店里，颇有些不习惯，倒不是因为这般清闲，只是他总觉得自己安不下心，特别是现在，他很想要德拉科给自己一个拥抱——平时就算是店里塞满了人，他俩就算在后厨也要腻上一番。  
想起刚刚那桌的对话，哈利心里突然升起一些没来由的担心，再忆起刚德拉科写了些什么给那个女孩，难道是被搭讪了？所以德拉科给她的是电话号码？哈利自然知道店里有不少客人是冲着德拉科来的——虽然他自己也被搭讪了几次，那几次都是德拉科迅速察觉到不对劲就跑来了自己身边，看似无心却是有意地宣示主权…  
行动先于想法，哈利反应过来的时候，他已经从背后抱住了德拉科，手圈得紧紧地，脸贴在他的背上，他感受到了背上传来的震动，也听到了德拉科的声音：“怎么了宝贝？”  
“…Attachment Service。”哈利脸很红，但也不想刻意藏起来，“我自己点的…”  
“不是取消了吗？”德拉科声音带着笑，握住圈在自己腰上的手，哈利却把手收得更紧了。  
“我不能有特权吗？员工餐之类的…”哈利说得没了底气，又暗暗嘀咕了一句还是不取消了。  
德拉科闻言，低头看了看交叠在自己腹部的那双手，再看向客人问：“嗯…就是这样，菜单恢复了，所以…需要点一份Attachment Service吗？”他脸上的笑容比起平时待客的神情，多了几分专属于哈利的宠溺。  
得到两位客人激动地点头回应后，德拉科径直拉开腰间的手，一把把人拉进怀里，说了一句不知道讲给谁听的“久等了”就用自己的嘴唇压上了哈利的唇瓣，用舌尖勾画轮廓，用唇瓣吮吸，也毫不客气地用舌头钻进对方的领域掠夺空气，吻到红晕爬上哈利的脸颊和耳尖他才罢休，一手揽住哈利的腰让软绵绵的他靠在自己身上，另一手拿起桌上的菜单，向客人们点头致意：  
“这是今天限定的Special，还望小姐们满意。”

等店里几桌客人都走了后，德拉科就结束了今天咖啡厅的营业，和哈利一起收拾好了操作台清洗完了餐具，他看到哈利脸上还带着难为情的神色。  
“回家吧？哈利。”德拉科向哈利伸出手。  
“好。”哈利低着头，牵紧了德拉科。  
他们散着步回家。一路上，两人都没怎么说话，德拉科偶尔会揉揉哈利的头，哈利会把另一只手也握上德拉科牵着自己的那只手。这天的下班时间比平时都早一些，夕阳斜斜地打在他们身上，两道影子被拉长，靠得好近，没什么能把那对影子分开。傍晚的风轻轻地吹，被阳光照暖过的风混杂着预告夜晚即将来临的凉意，拂过皮肤却还是温柔又缱绻的。  
“我们之前都在公司上班的时候…”德拉科突然开了口，“我一整天都见不到你，晚上回到家的时候，我们都没力气应付恋爱了——有好几次我都好害怕你要不喜欢我了，害怕你不要我了。”他带着哈利的手一起揣进了自己的风衣口袋，“就算是我们忙毕业论文甚至一周都没办法联系的时候，我也没有过那种不安。”  
“德拉科…”哈利握紧了德拉科的手，“我又何尝不是呢，我们明明住在一起，那段时间我却总觉得我们之间的距离比大学时住在两个方向的宿舍还遥远…”  
德拉科看着哈利，温柔地笑着，“今天那个女孩是问我店里咖啡的品牌，知道你不会误会，但还是想告诉你。”他凑进哈利的颈窝用嘴唇贴了贴他的颈侧，“她们看到服务被取消了，很担心我们的感情是不是出问题了。”  
最清楚自己误会了的哈利又红了脸，支支吾吾着说了一句知道了，又心虚地抬着眼去看德拉科，看到德拉科正看着前方，嘴角微微上扬。  
“事情突然变得很美好。”他说，“你和我，我们开了一间小小的店，布置成我们想要的样子，听起来相当梦幻。”他看向哈利。  
“但它实现了，不是吗？”哈利也笑着。  
“嗯，实现了，是我们的现在，不是幻想，也不是未来，就是现在。”他说得很认真，“你知道吗？喜欢你真的是一件很美好的事情，哈利。”  
“…怎…怎么突然这么说…”猝不及防的告白又让哈利害羞得失去语言组织能力。  
“一直都是，只是我没告诉你。只要和你在一起，好像就有很多很多的可能性，有你的未来一切可期。”德拉科听起来很得意，“没告诉你的事情还有很多呢，想听吗？”  
哈利想着，要是自己再听告白的话，脸真的会烫到不行，但恋人的真情流露他又怎能拒绝？于是他点点头，期待地看向德拉科。  
“嗯…我想想哦…”德拉科停下了步子，没有牵住哈利的那只手摸上自己的下巴，摆出一副思考的样子，“那我从这个说起吧。哈利，你知道我为什么要安排一个Attachment Service吗？”  
“为什么…不是为了有噱头让店子经营地更好吗？”哈利想着当时德拉科给菜单加上这一条时的托辞。  
“你真可爱，哈利。”德拉科戳了戳哈利的脸蛋，然后倾身在哈利的耳边说：“其实是为了名正言顺正大光明地在店里也能和你卿卿我我，既然是客人的点单，那就必须呈上，不是吗？我的傻宝宝。”他笑得有些坏，颇有些得逞了的样子，看着哈利低下了头，他又急急地补了一句：“你说要把菜单恢复的哦，可不能再取消了！”  
哈利把手从德拉科的掌心挣出，然后两只手一起抬了起来，德拉科觉得自己的胸口可能要受哈利几拳，于是先闭上了眼睛。痛感没有到来，德拉科只是感觉自己的脸颊感受到了手心的温暖，他睁开眼睛，叫了一声恋人的名字，还不等反应，哈利就吻了上来。  
“你可能不知道，德拉科，你最开始跟我说Attachment Service的时候，我心里想的就是：‘我可以名正言顺光明正大地在上班时间也和你卿卿我我了’。”说完哈利就快步往回家的方向走了，空气中是恋爱和羞涩的味道，德拉科愣了几秒跑上去追，拉住了哈利等着他去牵的手。  
“喜欢你果然是一件特别美好的事情，哈利！”  
“…已经知道了！笨蛋德拉科…”

-Fin-


End file.
